The Unseen Road
by Kiari Walker
Summary: Things are looking up for the Black Order. Central is gone, a new and improved HQ, everyone working together, and an unexpected addition to the team... WAIT, WHAT? LAVEN, M-PREG,*Contains Manga spoilers!* Don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. A different take for me on Laven. Any pointers/advice/ideas are welcomed and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, just the plot and ocs.**

**Warning: Will have spoilers if you haven't read the latest chapter online and contain Laven, Yulee (don't know the pairing name...), and Kanda's/Jasdevi's mouth. If you don't want to know yet or don't like yaoi then hit the back button.**

**Bold - history**

**_Bold italics - _****_flashback_**

_Italics - thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: Feinting Spell

**It has been close to a year since the Apocryphos incident. When Kanda returned to HQ, he secretly informed Komui of Central's betrayal and the truth about the breakout. Komui passed the information on to the other branch heads and began plotting in stopping this third side that Cross had warned them about. They tracked down Allen and Johnny to find that they were captured by the Earl when Kanda was fighting the Cardinal. Road had returned and explained the situation to the exorcists. Using Road's power, they broke into the mansion to find a battle was taking place between the Noahs. One side was the Earl and the Noahs that stayed loyal while the other side consisted of the Noahs loyal to the 14th and the captured members of the order. Using Roads door, they took the chance to escape, and the remainder of the black order abandoned the seven headquarters and fled onto the ark. They saw this as the perfect opportunity to flee from central when they knew little about this new enemy and innocence was useless against them. When they saw Allen exit Road's door, Komui told Allen that he needed to delete all the gates open and then they would reset them in new locations unknown to central. And with this, the play gained a new side. A side where innocence and dark matter fought together against the Earl and the Apocryphos.**

* * *

Allen was walking down the street from the house that he lived in with Lavi remembering everything that has happened since the Ark became the new HQ. Shortly after the Ark's renovation, Lavi said it was time to come out about their relationship. They had been in a secret relationship since they had obtained the ark and never came out of the closet because of Central and the Bookman Clan. The torture though, that Sheryl put Lavi through left him unable to hold the Bookman title which gave him the perfect chance to leave the clan and become a permanent member of the family while Bookman left to find a third apprentice saying," Third times the charm." Now that nothing was holding them back, they came out in front of everyone, and received nothing but joy and a lot of 'about damn time' or 'Lavi finally grew a pair' from their Nakama. After hearing those comments, Kanda decided that it was time to confess his feelings to Lenalee and wouldn't let her robot obsessed brother scare him away. It surprised everyone when Komui admitted that he would had only allowed his sister to be in a relationship with either Allen, Lavi, or Kanda. Johnny was welcomed back to the science department with open arms and Reever told him that he had made them all proud that he stood by his beliefs and never abandoned his friends.

Everything was great till the Headnurse showed up and said that they needed to treat the injured. So Allen and Road altered the Ark to accommodate the needs of the group. The tower and most of the houses stayed the same but the rest changed. Giant buildings were created to fit what was needed. One for the science departments, one building contained a kitchen for Jerry and the cooks with a giant cafeteria for everyone to eat in, Hevlaska got her own building and was often busy at the beginning checking everyone's correct syncro rate now that Central was gone, a training facility for the obvious reason, a mini hospital to meet all their needs (that Lavi, Allen, Johnny, and Bookman before he left to be treated of their wounds once the renovations were done.), a piece of the Asian Branch was turned into a building so Fou could live on the Ark without returning to the abandoned branch, and meeting rooms were they could discuss important information in private. A large door was also created to take you anywhere needed as long as it was cleared with Komui and Allen, ( they couldn't get lazy and let central find them and Komui was finally back in total command!).

After everything had settled down and the nurse cleared the injured, they went to Hevlaska and had their syncros checked. Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee had all broken critical point and were now considered generals. The Noahs that had joined Allen began to make peace with everyone and made up for the past and information was shared about the enemies and they began planning their course of action.

Allen was brought out of his memories when he walked into Tyki.

"Hey Boy, where are you heading this morning? Hopefully not to the bathroom, right?" Tyki asked Allen. Ever since Lavi left on his mission six weeks ago, Allen had been getting really sick and now getting dizzy/feinting spells.

"To the cafeteria, and I'm feeling pretty good today, actually. But if I feel anything bad today, then I'm going to the Headnurse." Allen replied. Tyki smiled at his response. He knew Lavi has been a great influence on him and this new system has been taking a lot of stress off of Allen and now relies on and tells others his problems or needs instead of keeping it bottled up and doing it on his own.

"I was heading there myself, mind if I tag along, and I'm glad you are feeling better but if you need to see the Headnurse, then I will go with you." Allen smiled at the man he has come to view as an older brother and replied," That would be wonderful and thank you."

* * *

They remained silent as they walked up to Jerry and ordered their food. Everyone was great full that the Ark provided them with all the resources they needed, including food. They headed for the usual table to find Lenalee, Kanda, Timothy, Road, and their friends from the science department already there. The others had already left or were on missions.

As they walked, Allen's vision started to spin and he was struggling to stay standing. He gained everyone's attention when he dropped his light tray of food and collapsed on the ground. He passed out seeing everyone running to him and being led by his red head lover that was shouting, "ALLEN!"

* * *

Lavi had just returned from his mission in six week mission searching for innocence and any possible leads on General Cross's location. He had finished his report and was ready to find his Moyashi and take him back to their house and for lack of better terms, 'fuck him into the mattress silly'. He wasn't at home, so he figured that his beansprout was in the cafeteria.

When he got there and saw Allen, his eye widened when he saw how bad Allen was. He was really pale and sweating. He saw him shaking and Lavi immediately rushed to his lover's side and ran when Allen started to collapse. It went in slow motion for him as everyone was heading for Allen and Lavi signed in relief when Tyki caught Allen before his head could hit the ground but screamed Allen's name when he saw Allen's eyes rolled closed.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! :) And any Noah questions will be answered next chapter. For now please read and review!**


	2. Noah

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading so far. So nobody gets confused, here is the info on the Noahs.**

* * *

Adam's Side:

Millennium Earl

Fidora

Sheryl Camoloat

Maashiima

Lulubell

Maitora

Toraido

Allen's Side:

Allen Walker

Tyki Mikk

Road Camoloat

David

Jasdero

Waizurii

* * *

Allen will be explained in later chapters and part of the reason the order is constantly searching is to locate the new Raasura/Wrath before the Earl's side does. The third side is the central and the members of the former black order that stayed loyal to them.

This should clear up any questions about the sides and I will update both of my stories in the next couple of days! Please leave reviews cause they give me more motivation.

Till next time! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the support and staying with the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, sorry about not updating, been pretty sick the last couple of weeks. I also fixed the typos in chapter 1, thats what I get staying up to 2 in the morning trying to finish the chapter so I can post it. *sweatdrop***

**Bold - history**

**_Bold italics - _****_flashback_**

_Italics - thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Test Results

Lavi continued to pace the room as he saw the staff running tests on his unconscious lover's body. _Damn, whats the hell is going on, Allen, please. Wake up soon._ Lavi was brought out of his thoughts when Lenalee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She gave him a gentle smile as she spoke.

"Everything will be alright, Lavi. They will figure out whats wrong with him and he'll be fixed up in no time. Just give it time."

Lavi returned the smile and said, "Thanks Lena, I needed to hear that."

"No problem Lavi." Lenalee gave him a hug before going over to sit with Kanda and the others.

Lavi signed as he returned hid gaze to Allen. _She's right. Panicking won't be doing Allen any good right now. I just have to wait for him to wake up so we can find out what is happening to him._ Lavi put his back against the wall and slid to ground where he could still view everything being done to his lover. As Lavi waited, the exhaustion from the mission began to take its toll on him and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Excuse me, Lavi-sama, Allen-sama has awakened and is requesting your presence." A nurse said as she awakened the sleeping red head.

He stretched and asked her sleepily, "How long was I *yawn* out for?"

"A few hours but in my opinion, you needed it. Now, if you will come with me, I need your hep carrying this to the patient." She replied to him.

"Thanks and no problem." Lavi got up from the ground and grabbed one of the two carts he was lead to and pulled it towards Allen's room.

* * *

Allen was greeted by darkness and a constant beeping sound as his consciousness returned. _Where am I? The last thing I remember is getting food in the cafeteria and the room was getting really dizzy and I saw Lavi. Where is he now and where am I? _As Allen opened his eyes, he was greeted by the boyfriend in question.

Lavi smiled as he saw his boyfriend's eyes opening. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently lifted Allen, cradling Allen's head against his chest and stroked his hair and said, "Hey there, welcome back love. You were out for almost a whole day so we have some soup here for you. Once we get some food in you, the Headnurse will come back and run a few final tests and we will see whats wrong with you."

Allen lifted his head to look at Lavi and said weakly, "A-a-al-right."

*after 6 Huge bowls of soup later*

"Alright boys, I have the test results but I want to ask you a few questions to verify the information and see whats happening, and don't worry, there is no one listening and this chat will not leave this room." The Headnurse told them and both boys responded with nods.

"First off, Allen, did you have sexual intercourse with Lavi before he left on his mission six weeks ago?" At this, the nurse received a nod from a red faced Allen. "Have you had vomiting, dizzy spells, feinting spells, increased fatigue, and increased hunger even though you get sick?" Allen responded with a yes to all of that and said, "Sometimes, I get weird food cravings, too, but not often."

"Whats going on with him Headnurse?" Lavi asked her with a worried look in his eye.

The Headnurse gave a deep sigh and looked at the two of them and said, "I don't know if the cause is Innocence or the Noah gene in Allen but, the results of the test is that Allen, your expecting a child. Now before either of you freak out. Just note stress will harm both Allen and the baby while he's pregnant, so we have to keep him as calm as possible. I will make a list of food and nutrients that Allen needs to consume daily and of what he can eat without throwing it up. I will also right up a list of directions for you that has what can and can't do until after the child is born. We will keep looking into this but for now just take relaxing breaths and let this sink in first. I'll give you two some time alone to talk about this and then I will let the others in. Alright." Lavi gave the woman a nod saying he understood and she left.

Lavi looked the boy in his arms and sighed and then said "Hey, baby look at me, we need to talk about th-"

"Lavi, I need you to be true full to me right now and tell me the truth no matter what cause I need this reassurance. Do you think I'm a freak cause I'm pregnant and are you going to leave me cause of this?" Allen asked Lavi but didn't dare look at his face.

Lavi was struck dumb by what Allen had said and just smiled gently as he lifted Allen's chin to look into his eyes as he responded, "I would never leave you over something like this and I would never think of you as a freak. I was actually gonna say that we needed to talk about this. Do you think we are ready to raise a child? This is gonna have a major impact on us and I don-" He was quickly interrupted by a pair of soft lips upon his.

When he pulled away, he said gently, "If there is anything you have taught me and that is to rely on my nakama, Lavi. We can raise this child together and we have everyone on the ark who would be willing to help if we ask for it." Lavi smiled and said, "Your right," and hugged Allen and began to massage Allen's abdomen where their child was growing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading and supporting this fic with your favs and follows. Thanks goes out to the silent readers and thanks goes out to these people who reviewed:**

**Yaya-Suki**

**MercenaryCrime**

**ben4kevin**

**Please review cause I love hearing your opinions and give me a heads up about any mistakes and I will fix it asap! :)**


	4. AN

**Hey Guys.**

**This is just a quick note saying sorry about not updating. I have been really busy (college just started up, been really sick, and my mom got knee replacement surgery the other week) and I am just fina****lly getting time to update stuff. Thanks for sticking with me and I'm gonna get everything updated as well as upload a few one-shots. No promises though but I will get The Unseen Road updated in the next week. So thanks again for sticking around.**

**Kiari Walker**


End file.
